


What Scott doesn't know...

by godrics_quill22



Series: Stisaac: is it so bad? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bruises, Cheating, Cock Worship, Copious Amounts of Cum, Couch Sex, Cum drinking, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Sitting, Feelings, Fisting, Flirting, Floor Sex, Friendship, Hormones, Hugs, Isaac Leaves, Isaac is worried, Isaac loves how loose Stiles's asshole is, Knotting, Lots of Cum, Lots of it, Lust, M/M, Manhandling, Morning After, Nasty, Orgasm Denial, Possessive!Isaac, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, School, Scott comes back, Scott is Isaac's home and Stiles knows that, Scott is not in Beacon Hills, Settling, Sex, Sleep talking, Slutty!stiles, Spanking, Spooning, Stalking, Stiles is a power bottom, Stiles is content with being Isaac's warmth, Stiles is not worried, Stiles loves the taste of soap, Stiles smells so good to Isaac, Talking, Weaknesses, a teeny weeny bit of angst, absentee boyfriend, addicted!Stiles, and hormonal, bad friend, bathroom blowjob, because Isaac transforms into his beta form during sex, because i am incapable of writing a fully happy fic, boyfriend&best friend, but almost happy ending for everyone, cum, dirty talking, dub con, even though no one was actually together, face in rug, fear kink, from Scott, getting caught kink, handjobs, it happens once, mentions of scisaac, multiple orgasm, neck kisses, no regrets, slight bestiality, slight guilt, smell kink, soap kink, soapy massaged, soapy sex, somewhat pwp, stiles is horny, stisaac - Freeform, tender moments, there is little plot, when the cat is away, word kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a weakness for scents...whenever he catches a scent, he had to savor it.</p>
<p>Stiles has a beautiful scent..captivating and damaging in a good and bad way. It doesn't help that he has a weakness for anything touching, brushing ....or *scenting" his neck.</p>
<p>So it all started with a friendly hug......until they felt no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the hug

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely wrote this fic based on an RPed scene with @Sensual_Stiles on twitter. He's definitely my muse and an amazing smut-partner.!!

Isaac sat on a bench in school during lunch, his eyes on Stiles, who seemed so busy flirting with anything he could get his eyes and hands on. If the boy was a wolf, he'd have said it was wolfsbane poisoning but as it was, that was not the case and Stiles was as human as they got.

It was that worry that had him following the human after school till Stiles got home. He had wanted to see if perhaps the boy had picked up any new unhealthy habits that could be the reason for his absolute lack of inhibitions but he saw nothing out of the ordinary and after a while of staying across the street watching the Stilinski house, he crossed the street and knocked on the door. 

Not waiting for an answer, he stepped into the house. -it wasn't a weird occurance as since he and Scott started dating, he had gotten familiar and friendly with Stiles enough to be allowed certain priviledges- it didn't take a while for Stiles' face to pop up from the top of the stair, eyebrow quirking when he saw who his 'visitor' was. "Isaac...what are you doing here?"

"i'm checking up on you" Isaac said and groaned internally... he swore it sounded better when he had said those words in his head."you're checking on me..." 

 

It wasn't a question but Isaac felt the need to explain his apparent stupidity."yes i am..because all day today, you've been strangely hyper and i guess i got concerned"

"Isaac.. not to spell out the obvious but i'm always hyper." Stiles said with an indulging look on his face, accompanied by a slight shake of his head. 

"well, i know that... It's just that..today felt different." 

He hadn't noticed when Stiles had moved down the stairs till the boy was standing only a few feet in front of him on the first step."I think you need a hug" Stiles mumbled, much to Isaac's surprise. 

"wait what- " he couldn't finish the question as moments later, Stiles' arms were snaking up and around his shoulders, pulling his tall frame down to his level and against his better judgement, Isaac's arms moved around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer into the hug. 

Wrong idea.

He knew that but he couldn't stop himself. "why are you hugging me?" he asked instead.

"because you deserve it"

"i do? What did i do to deserve it?"

"i don't know" Stiles mumbled, still making no move to pull back from the hug.

"you're acting strange today.."

"you can blame the hormones"

"are you fucking kidding me? I'm a werewolf. We're primal and sentimental. And your hormones are the reason for your strange behaviour?"

stiles shrugged lightly. "i have my days like this" days when he was just horny without any reason at all.

That's when it hit Isaac. 

He really should have anticipated it, considering his love for scents and smells but when it did, it's intensity rocked his entire being and he burried his nose into Stiles' neck, breathing in his enticing scent and causing Stiles to hiss at the feeling of arousal that coursed suddenly through his body.

As if just his natural scent wasn't already driving him crazy but the traces of arousal he started to whiff caused his lips to move, tentatively at first, on Stiles' neck, the other biy tilting his head to the side to offer Isaac more access to his weak spot. 

"you know Scott's my boyfriend right?" seemed like a pretty Stupid thing to say.. -ask, whatever,- in that situation but it was what spilled out of Isaac's lips and succeeded in pulling Stiles out of his haze.

" Yeah well, if you have a boyfriend, then why are you sucking hungrily on another boy's neck?" Stiles asked, causing Isaac to pull back immediately as though he'd been scalded. 

He thought that was the end of that, but apparently, Stiles had other ideas as he pulled Isaac close to him with surprising strength, their bodies flush agaist each other and whispered, licking his thin lips slowly. "well, what Scotty doesn't know won't hurt him"

"you're a bad friend, you know? A terrible friend" 

"mmhm" Stiles mumbled unapologetically.

"wait is that what you want from me? You want me to fuck you?" 

"yess.." Stiles hissed so close to Isaac's ear it caused a shudder through his body."what are your kinks Stiles?" he found himself asking and not regretting it either.

"anything you want, Isaac..just make me feel good." 

"mm" Was all Isaac mumbled as he crashed his lips to Stiles', hands moving to grab the boy tight around his waist, his palm riding up and under the shirt as their lips moved in a fierce dance of dominance, moans and groans sonding from the inside of the room. 

Finally, Stiles' shirt was being too much of a hindrance and Isaac pulled back long enough to pull the other boy's T-Shirt up and off his shoulders, thowing it.... somewhere and his hands moved back to their position of the fragile boy's waist, growling when Stiles' fingers tangled inside his wet curls, tugging on them.

Isaac licked the seam of the other boy's lips till he parted them eagerly and Isaac's tongue was pushing inside his mouth, filling it up, searching desperately till he found Stiles' tongue, rubbing against it, tongue sweeping his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth. 

They pulled back from the kiss, breathless, and stared at each other. 

This was not love, no. Love is what he felt for Scott...and maybe what Stiles felt for Scott too but this was not it.

This was a primal need. 

It was hot and animalistic, devouring, breaking both boys.

It was desire. 

Hot and intense.

Neither boys had noticed they were moving while kissing but now, pulled back, they realized they'd managed to somehow find their way into sitting room.Isaac stepped back slowly and sunk into a chair and Stiles followed, his eyes fixed on Isaac's till he got to the boy, sinking down onto his knees between Isaac's spread legs without probing. 

He palmed Isaac's hardening length through the boy's pants, moving at his own pace as Isaac stared at him, eyes glazed and patient. Stiles pulled the zipper down, freeing Isaac's 11" member and staring at it in awe. 

"suck me." Isaac ordered in a raspy voice, hitting his hard cok against the boy's mouth when it seemed Stiles was content just watching his angry looking cock and successfully caused Stiles to snap out of his state of wonder, his tongue darting out slowly to lick at the rounded and bulbous head, licking and sucking at the tip, his tongue teasing the hole till his own pace begun to frustrate him. 

He wanted more.

So he took it, sinking his mouth on Isaac's hard length, causing the boy to growl at the tight warmth of Stiles' mouth. His hand moved to the back of Stiles' head, fingers tangling in his hair to push his head down further to take more of his cock into his mouth. 

Stiles only had a half of Isaac's cock in his mouth and he was full, no room for more and no room for movement as Isaac's hand at the back of his head held him in place. 

He felt his gag reflexes kicking in, feeling saliva start to drip through the little gaps around Isaac's cock, dripping down the sides of his mouth, his chin and onto Isaac's balls. 

He focused his attention on his palm as he moved it on the base of Isaac's huge cock, pumping up and down at a fast pace while his free hand reached down to palm and fondle his balls, the twitching of the cock in his mouth causing him to groan, sending ripples of pleasure through Isaac who pulled the smaller boy's head back by his hair to look down and looked down at him, kneeling before him, lips swolen as his cock had stretched them, and leaned in to kiss Stiles hard and roughly, plunging his tongue into the warm mouth, not caring about the saliva and rubbing his tongue against Stiles' before pulling back to look at him. "still sure you wanna take this monster, Stiles?"

He looks up at Isaac, lips swollen slightly from the forced use. "I know it's gonna hurt, but I want it Isaac... I want you to breed my ass." He pleads looking into your Isaac's blue orbs with his brown hues, the taste of his tongue still in his mouth. 

It was the hottest thing Isaac had seen."good. I wasn't gonna stop anyway.." he growled predatorily and pulled off his shirt, thrusting his hips out at you* take these off and get fully naked for me, Stiles..."

Stiles nods and does what he's told, pulling his underwear down and off of his body and throwing it in Isaac's lap, his own cock fully erect and throbbing already, wanting attention as he remained in that same kneeling position in between the taller boy's legs. "There you go." he whispered, accompanied with a lick of his lips.

Isaac stood up, pulling Stiles up too from his kneeling position roughly and bent him over the chair he was sitting in, his hard length resting across the human's ass as his palms rubbed circles on your plump mould. "nice ass you got here, Stiles.. so fucking deep and open too." he said and leaned down to kiss the puckering hole, licking it briefly and standing up to thrust his rigid cock into Stiles' ass with no preparation, burrying himself to the hilt inside him and letting out an animalistic growl. "ngh! FuCK!"

Stiles threw his head back in pain. "Oh god!" He groans, the immediate feeling of being full hitting him, his blunt nails digging into the chair in front of him. His ass clenches around Isaac's cock, the inner walls surrounding it, giving him little room to move." Hurts!" He groans.

"i know... It's supposed to...but soon...very soon..." Isaac said reassuringly, his hands moving in circles on Stiles' ass as he pulled out completely and thrust into him again slowly till his ass starts loosening around his cock, not pausing as he kept thrusting in and out of his plump ass.

Stiles groaned loudly as the constant feeling of being full then empty repeats, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. "Fuck!" He groans aloud, starting to enjoy how it feels, his back arching so his ass was sticking up more for his friend. " Fuck me!"

Isaac chuckled breathlessly at how wanton Stiles was suddenly being, the arch of his back so seductive he reached out to trail a slow line on his spine with his extended claw, pausing only a while before grabbing the fragile boy's hips tightly in his palms and starts pounding hard into his ass. "fuck, you're such a horny little slut, aren't you, Stiles?"

his palm landed a hard slap on the boy's ass, still fucking him and grunting like an animal, causing Stiles to wince at the pain and lets out a loud and thoroughly arousing groan, his jaw slightly hanging open till he finally managed to choke out beyond all the intense pleasure shooting through his body. "I'm your horny bitch Isaac! I'm your fucking horny slut!" He moaned out, his body feeling numb, sweat building up on his body. "Fuck me faster! Use your wolf speed!" He begged, needing to feel the vibrations against his prostate, the feeling making him see stars.

Isaac didn't need to be probbed twice as he felt his eyes start to glow, his body hairs multiplying all over and grunts tore from his throat because he could smell everything in this beta form, he changed his angle slightly, and pushed in deeper again till the tip of his cock found Stiles' prostate and starts hitting mercilessly against it, hands controlling his hips to slam back into his hips even as he thrust in roughly and at an insanely frantic pace. "fuck yes... you're my fucking slut! No one else's you get me? You're mine and so is your greedy asshole!!"

The chair rocks at a fast pace, the vibration feeling filling in the pit of his stomach and Stiles' groans sounded shaky from the constant speed. He felt Isaac's nails dig into him and it sent him over. He was gonna come and he hadn't even touched himself. "Isaac! I'm gonna cum!" He groaned out in a shaky voice. The blissful feeling overpowering him. 

"cum for me baby!!" Isaac growls out in command, feeling his knot swell as he pounds into Stiles' ass relentlessly, fucking him sore with his monster till he was so close, his balls tightening, cock swelling inside his fragile friend's now destroyed ass as the other's muscles clench around him "fuck yes, i'm going to fucking cum in your ass! And i'm going to fucking knot you! Cum with me Stiles!!" he threw his head back, feeling his knot click in place as his orgasm rocked through his body "gods, FUCK YESYESYES!!!!"

Stiles groans deeply, this being his first knot he's had. He threw his head back and roars out a moan "Isaac!" as his dick shoots ribbons of cum against the chair, some landing on the floor and he huffs out loud, feeling Isaac's knot nestled inside him.

Isaac spilled his cum deep inside Stiles, groaning as he collapsed onto the other boy's back, still burried deep inside his ass as he kissed and licked at his neck, moaning..

The same neck that started it all.

He waited for the regret to come. 

 

It didn't so he rolled onto the floor, Stiles' body moving with his till they found a perfect position to spoon in.

"stay..my dad won't be home till later tonight" Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"well, even if i wanted to leave, -which i don't want to,- i won't be able to. We're stuck like this for a while."

"good." Stiles whispered, obviously sleeptalking now. "i like you inside me like this..i want you inside me all the time. I just don't...."

Isaac waited for him to finish what he was saying but the rhythmic rise and fall of his back told him he'd fallen asleep.

It took a while but he also fell asleep, his cock still knotted deep inside Stiles' ass.


	2. it gets tricky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up never felt so good for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another updaye, courtesy of @Sensual_Stiles

chapter 2 - It gets tricky.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They woke up to a phone ringing. Or at least, Stiles did. It was his father and after he missed his chance to answer it, a text popped up almost immediately. The sheriff had apparently run into a new lead in a case and normally, Stiles would be all up in it but not today. 

Not with Isaac's large cock still burried in his wide hole. Outside was dark and he felt Isaac shifting slightly behind him. His hand moved to the wolf's on his stomach. "sshh.. My dad's not coming home tonight. Stay the night with me." he didn't get a response but there was no protest either and he took that as a good sign, drifting off to sleep again.Scott was out of town, anyway....

\---------------------------------------------------

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, soon glancing at the window as the morning rays hit his pale features, making him squint. He realized where he was and who was behind him and gently rolled around to face the larger male, realizing the knot had losened sometime in the night while they slept. He bit into his own lip before giving Isaac a small kiss on the lips, liking how his lips feel and hopefully waking him up.

Isaac had had a very peaceful sleep surprisingly, and he'd felt a constant warmth all through the night so he whined unconciously when he felt warm, wet lips pressed against his, recalling the previous day's activities. He pulled back after a while to look at Stiles though, a flabbaghasted look on his face. "you're crazy.. i haven't brushed my teeth yet. You can't kiss me." 

"mm but i just did." Stiles smiled when he saw Isaac may be truly upset about that and added. "I don't mind. Really. I sort of have a kink as well... I like smelly sweaty things, though I'm not a big fan of feet" He says honestly, pulling Isaac in for another small kiss. "Plus my breath smells like your cum so it isn't bad." He says and blushes deeply. 

Isaac smiled at that, returning the kiss this time with fervor, hand reaching up and behind Stiles to pull him on top of himself, pulling back only briefly only to whisper. "i like the smell and taste of your breath now." before pulling Stiles down into the kiss again.

Stiles hums happily against Isaac's beautiful lips, breaching through them with his tongue and trailing the inside of his mouth. Getting to taste the wolf was something he's wanted to do for so long and he took as much saliva from him and swallowed it, the warm home of his mouth feeling so good on his tongue. 

He slowly ground down against Isaac as he's straddled on top of him, the feeling of intense pleasure coursing through him after Stiles' tongue slips inside his mouth and he realized the other boy was scooping up his saliva and drinking it. 

His cock jerked up, no longer flaccid and he thrusts his hips up, looking up into Stiles' eyes when he pulled back from the kiss "i swear to god you're so dirty i think i found my soulmate.." He grins, grabbing the human's hips in place as he thrusts up against him again. " who knew you were a fucking beast, stiles..."

Stiles lets out a light groan feeling Isaac's dick rub teasingly along his crack. "Well Isaac... If Scott isn't the one for you, I'll always be here for you." He rubs his hands along Isaac's abdomen and higher up to his pecs, the strength alone making it impossible for him to move his hips. "Stop teasing and fuck me." He begs, blunt nails scraping against the wolf's skin gently.

Isaac groaned at the demand as well as the offer, pushing two fingers inside Stiles' loose hole and adding a third upon second thought before mumbling: "fuck, Stiles... your asshole is so used why do i find it sexy as fuck? And besides, no one said i can't have both of you.. as long us Scott doesn't know. This is our dirty little secret.." he pulls his fingers out of him. "row ride my cock.. fucking ride me, babe..." 

Stiles slides a hand down Isaac's body and grabs his dick, angling the head right underneath his puckering hole as he leaned forward to whisper in the taller boy's ear. "Imagine if Scott was okay with it... Taking you both in at once." and with that mental image he slowly begins to sit on Isaac's dick, getting used to the familiar feeling before bouncing slowly. He groans as the head of Isaac's cock brushed against his prostate, his blunt nails clawing at the wolf's chest.

"oh god, fuck!" Isaac groaned at the mental image that brought up, his nails digging into the skin of Stiles' hips and eyes closed, taken by surprise when he felt his cock was sheathed deep inside Stiles' warmth, eyes popping open after a while, adjusting to the sensations from Stiles moving on his dick. "god, Stiles..." he moans, thrusting up into the other boy as he bounced on his turgid cock. "you want a fucking threesome? You can handle both our cocks in your mouth? And your ass? Fuck, that feels like heaven!"

"I don't think I can handle two cocks in my ass..." Stiles manages to say, panting. "But I can get stretched." He added and bit into his lip, Isaac's thrusts sending intense signals to his dick, which becomes hard and starts bouncing along their abdomen. "Fuck you better fucking knot me again.!" He demands, looking down at Isaac, whose claws were digging into his sides, feeling so good. 

"i have created a monster!" Isaac gasps as he looks up at Stiles, hand reaching between their bodies to take hold of his cock and start pumping it in his fist. "knotting happens once in a while, Stiles... we can't control it." he mumbles breathlessly, tempted to wonder where the resolve to offer "knotting 101" classes came from but he focused his energy on flipping them over, growling as his eyes flickered, then fully turned golden and his fangs and claws pop out, speaking with a predatory echo to his voice. "but we can definitely try.." before starting to fuck into Stiles in ernest. 

Stiles' arches his back at the action, and hearing Isaac's wolfy voice was turning him on so much. He clawed at the rug on the floor and props his ass up so the wolf can thrust into it harder, basically feeling like a ragdoll under Isaac's control. "Fuck! Argh!" He groans against the rug, the quick thrusts feeling so good as one hand reaches around to grab his own cock and starts pumping. "Breed me!" He says encouragingly, needing the wolf's cum to fill him up as sweat built up on his body, making his skin shine. 

"i'm going to!" Was all Isaac promised, growling out the words, his hands gripping Stiles' ass, pounding into him even as the fragile boy lifts his hips up, making it easier to slide in and out of his ass, hand moving around his neck tightly as he fucks him mercilessly, growling with every thrust of his cock against Stiles' bundle of nerves, watching his desperate hand movements on his own cock. Isaac's free hand moves down to graze a claw on the other's sensitive balls. "cum for me, Stiles.." 

Stiles gasps at the feeling of Isaac's nails against his balls, feeling them tighten immediately. "Isaac!" he yells out in a loud groan and cums against the rug, ribbons of cum shooting against the floor and leaving wet stains. He pants heavily as Isaac continued to thrust into him, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the musky, stale air "Oh fuck!" He ground out, Isaac's cock was still relentlessly hitting directly on his prostate as he chased his own orgasm, making Stiles' mind cloudy. 

"i'm gonna fuck you till there's no more cum left in you!" Isaac growls, feeling intoxicated by the pungent scent of his cum which was now saturating the air, making him lose his mind as he kept fucking into Stiles, his hips moved at wolf speed, the tip of his cock brutally attacking the other teen's prostate. "so fucking warm, i swear i'd gladly die and go to hell if i get to keep fucking you and destroying that slutty ass of yours!"

All of these words of encouragement making Stiles feel another build up coming. He's never climaxed twice during sex but he knew it was achievable. He groaned loudly. "Fuck! Isaac! Breed me!" He yelled loud as he came again, trembling wildly as his second load added to his first, making wet puddles underneath him, leaving his worn out dick dangling between his legs and he feels so drained, needing to be filled with Isaac's cum.

Isaac hadn't felt any warning whatsoever in his system and was shocked and more than pleased when his large amount of cum shot into Stiles, the force from it jerking the boy under him forward a bit though he kept thrusting in, blinded by pleasure till he couldn't anymore because his knot had clicked in to place once more, taking him by surprise as that was rare. He collapsed onto Stiles' back, exhausted and still buried in him. 

Stiles hummed happily at the full feeling Isaac gave him, loving how it felt. So stretched and warm. " that was so good..." He whispers breathlessly against the rug, Isaac's warm torso against his back relaxing him. "gods, Isaac I love it when you wolf out. So hot." He whispers, shuffling underneath Isaac and feeling the knot move around slightly.

"i can't help it with you... it's an instinctive thing that happens, i guess.." Isaac mumbles against the back of Stiles' neck, kissing and sucking lazily on the sensitive skin before rolling onto his side and pulling the other with him, the knot allowing no extra movements. "what would you do if your dad just walks in now huh? While we're sprawled out on the floor unable to move and feeling too sated to give a fuck.?" 

Stiles smiles at the thought, his hands sprawled out on the rug, not even able to move them. "Honestly... he wouldn't be so surprised as he's seen me in quite disturbing situations over the past few years and i guess, walking in on sex is the "next step" in out "father catching his son in compromising situations" list. Plus he isn't as strict as Allison's dad so don't worry. But the thought that we could be caught is very hot." He smiles to himself, feeling Isaac's chest press against his back. "I think I like you..." He whispers, eyes darting across the walls.

Isaac chuckled at what Stiles said and was about to say something equally witty when he heard his next words, unable to move him around or look at him but the mixed scents he was getting from the boy was enough to make him certain that he had heard right. "what... i mean, how do you like me? We uhm... you're a mean person." he groans and pressed his forehead to Stiles' back, whispering against his skin. "so mean..." 

Stiles smirks to himself. "Isaac... Don't think it's because of the sex either... You make me happy, warm." His eyes closing for a moment before he opened them again. "When you said I could be your soulmate it made me think about it... I like you a lot..." He whispes the last bit out. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, we can keep this strictly platonic." 

Isaac chuckled lightly in spite of himself, shaking his head. "i think we're past the point of being platonic, Stiles... i just made you cum twice at a go and this is the second time i've knotted you in less than twelve hours! Everytime i look at you now, i'm going to see you writhing under me and recall your moans of pleasure and i don't want to lose that. I need you too much but you're mean because you're making us have this converstaion when i can't see your face..." 

Stiles huffs a small laugh, his heart skipping a beat. "Well if you wanna pull your knot out... It's okay. I wanna talk." He bites his lip nervously, rubbing his lower abdomen. A slight rise in his stomach from Isaac's knot, the heat from the wolf's body radiating against his, making him purr happily. 

"i thought you realized the main essence behind knotting, that you are fixed until whatever power controls it, who knows, the god of knotting? decides to set you free. i can't do that... and even if i can, i'm not sure i'll want to." he says after a while, arm wrapping low on Stiles' waist to take hold of his, linking their fingers together. "i told you i'm not ready to lose the warmth i get from you either.. and i want my knot inside you at all times if i can.." he places a soft kiss on Stiles' shoulder, resting his chin on it, cheek against his.

Stiles smiles at the possessiveness "You wanna claim my ass as yours all the time? I'm okay with that." He chuckles to himself "That's good I'm glad. I think I'm addicted to your knot anyways. It feels like I'm pregnant." He huffs jokingly, rubbing his thumb along the taller teen's long fingers as he sighs happily "Can you stay the day? I want to do more of this today." He asks looking at the walls...anywhere else because his eyes just couldn't focus.

Isaac chuckles at Stiles' words, turning his face to slowly lick along his neck now, leaving a wet trail behind till he got to the other's ears. "and how come you know how pregnancy feels? Have you been pregnant before?" Isaac teased lightly, moving Stiles' hand in his to the boy's nipple to pinch it softly, rutting his hips into Stiles' with the little movement he's allowed. "i'm not going anywhere, Stiles.. not even your dad can make me, hm? 

Stiles smiles knowing Isaac wasn't gonna leave. "I don't know first hand but my stomach looks bloated when your knot's in me... It's kind of hot knowing you're stretching me out on the inside." He bites his lip when he felt the lick against his neck and the pinch on his nipple. "Your hands... So good." His eyes flutter close in bliss, loving how Isaac's hands know exactly how to make him feel good.

Isaac's eyes flutter closed briefly as his lips movement on Stiles neck becomes intense, kissing, sucking and licking on his neck, his breath coming out in deep shallow gasps, his cock swelling up inside the other's ass again as his fingers keep rubbing his nipples. "fuck, stiles, just kissing your neck is turning me on so badly... you're addictive, babe... so fucking addictive.mmmmm" he moans against the skin.

He feels his dick begin to harden again, -he really was hopeless because even the sweetest and most innocent things Isaac says turn him on- knowing Isaac was leaving hickeys, marking him as his and turning him on so much. He loved the sound of being called 'babe' as his eyes slowly opened. He moves Isaac's other hand down from his abdomen to his penis. Letting the wolf touch him. "Please... Touch me..." He needs you to make him cum or a third time in the past hour.

Isaac defifinitely loves the sound Stiles makes when he's begging and without further ado, he grabs hold of the other's cock, starting slowly to rub up and down his hardening length, his thumb grazing the head, swiping at a drop of precum that was there and holding it up to Stiles' lips. "open up for me, babe... come on.." his lips were still pressed against the other boy's neck, the whole skin now looking blotched from all the excessive attention he paid to it. "take it.." 

Stiles bites into his bottom lip before taking Isaac's offered thumb into his mouth, slicking up his thumb and tasting his own precum. His tongue swirls around the finger as his cheeks slightly hollowed out, tasting it. "Mmm..." He hums softly, loving how it tastes and having the sudden savage desire to lick all over Isaac's body.

"tastes good, don't it?" He gave a cocky smirk as he pulls his thumb out. "you greedy little minx." before moving back to Stiles' cock, groaning when his hand finds it just what he was hoping to achieve by making the other suck his own precum.. much more of the precum. Using it as lubricant, he starts pumping Stiles' cock at a faster pace, soft groans coming from his throat as his lips continued to make love to the human's raw skinned neck.

He whimpers against the strokes Isaac gives him, the warm lips along his neck driving him crazy. "Fuck Isaac I wish I could mark you..." Stiles runts out, his back arching slightly. Feeling the need to put his hands on Isaac but couldn't due to the position.

"you'll get your chance mm? You'll get so many chances i don't care if you use a branding iron to tattoo your name into my chest, hm.." He whispers, going back to the neck sucking, his fist on Stiles' cock pumping him hard and rough not giving him any more alternatives than to succumb to another bout of pleasure. He rolled onto his back in a sitting position, pulling Stiles with him, his hand never faltering. "open your legs wider, Stiles... Sit on me" He whispers against the trembling boy's ear, other hand palming his balls. 

He does what he's told and spreads his numb legs, barely able to feel them. "Fuck Isaac... I'm gonna be paralyzed because of you." He groans deeply in his throat, feeling the wolf still burried deep within him and his back arches involuntarily, making his ass push back. "Fuck yes, Isaac, I want you to plug me up all day." His thoughts trailing to such beautiful images. The feeling of being full all day. Hell, having him in his ass all day feels so good anyways. 

Isaac chuckled breathlessly against Stiles' ear, his hand fondling the other's balls now in ernest as his other pumped his cock at the same rough pace he had set earlier. "i won't mind doing just that, Stiles... we can stay here all day like this with my cock burried so deep inside your ass and you won't have any complains from me... now cum for daddy... shoot your cum all over this place, my princess..." 

He grunts and lets out a loud moan, throwing his head back and screamin Isaac's name as he shot his cum over the rug though it wasn't much, some of it dripping down Isaac's clenched fist around his cock. "Fuck!" He groaned, his balls feeling so empty but for some reason, still craving more. His eyes flutter shut as he takes in loads of air. The words Isaac whispered, especially calling him a princess, setting him off.

Isaac felt it when Stiles' walls clenched around his cock enticingly, straining him, milking him though he shut his eyes tightly, willing the imminent orgasm away even though he felt so close and the other teen's current scent was doing things to his smelling buds. "you're so beautiful when you cum, princess, so very-pretty..." he smears Stiles' cum all over his stomach and chest. "you want to bath in your own cum baby?" 

Stiles shivers at the cool feeling and trembles under the warm touch as his own cum being rubbed into his tender skin. "I'd prefer yours but his isn't bad." He smirks to himself, wanting so badly to feel Isaac's cum in his ass, wanting the wolf to fill him up so much that it comes out of his mouth and even though that was physically impossible the image drove him crazy. "Wanna fill me up with your cum so that all the other werewolves will know who I Belong to.?" 

Isaac groaned at the words Stiles muttered, his cum coated fingers reaching out to pull the slender boy's face to himself and smacked his lips against his in a crashing kiss, sloppy with lots of saliva and teeth and then he was cumming... shooting so much cum into Stiles' ass and felt the slight bulge in his stomach even as his knot starts to loosen up though he still doesn't slip his cock out. 

Stiles groans into Isaac's mouth, the taste of his saliva making him so horny he wished there was more of it. And so his tongue plunged into the wolf's mouth hungrily, scooping spit out of his mouth and swallowing it while tasting the inside of his mouth. The instant feeling of Isaac's cum shooting straight to his prostate makes him groan into Isaac's mouth.

Isaac fell back onto the floor in exhaustion, groaning out a small command to the other teen. "Stiles... baby, pull off from me and keep your ass shut..gently climb onto my face and sit on it... I wanna drink my cum from your ass like a fucking fountain mm. there's a lot in there." he rubbed his hands on the human's sides soothingly. Stiles bit into his lip. 

What Isaac had gasped out sounded like a splendid idea and he hoped, -absentmindedly- that one day he could have a chance at eating the tall boy out too, but he definitely liked surrendering to him and having him top so he shifted slightly, a mumbled "okay" slipping bast his swollen lips as he slides off, using his hands to keep his ass closed even though a drop of cum managed to escape, sliding down his ass cheek as he shuffles up above Isaac's mouth, looking down at him before he sits on the other's face and lets go of his ass cheeks to instantly start pushing out the cum."mmm.." 

Isaac's tongue had reached out to briefly catch that stray drop of cum trailing along Stiles's ass and fixed himself up with little time to spare before his face was an assfull which was cum-full and leaking down his throat. 

He gags. 

There was just too much cum oozing out at the same time and he had expected it since he had cum in Stiles while in his beta form and they normally had more cum when wolfed out. The sensations were overwhelming, causing his nails to dig into Stiles' ass, feeling the cum slide all over his face and moaning at how erotic that was.Stiles pushed as much out as possible, a few farts slipping here and there. 

He groans as the last bit come out and he stands up, his thighs straddling Isaac's face, resting on each side of the beta's head as he saw the mess he's made. "Fuck Isaac..." was all he could manage to get out before getting down next to Isaac and licking up the cum that was on his face. Cleaning, grooming him. He loved the sweet taste of the wolf's cum, his hot tongue trailing along his cheek even after he was done eating it all up.

Isaac waited till Stiles was done licking up the cum off his face before grabbing him by the back of your neck, eyes locked dangerously on his, his expression unreadable as he tilted the fragile human's head back slightly, still tightening his hold on his neck. "did you just fucking fart on my face?" he growled darkly. "answer me, Stiles.."


	3. the punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes back...just before they could *actually* talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the dalay... 1 up!

Chapter 3 - the punishment.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Did you just fucking fart on my face?!" Isaac asked calmly yet there was a hot danger in his eyes when Stiles looked into them and he wasn't quite certain how to react to the question because yes. He had farted and even without Isaac's keen werewolf senses, anyone would have been able to puck on that. The hand which was holding -gripping- the back of his neck was very painful but he loved pain and even as his cock twitched from the pain, there was also that fear boiling deep dark and low in the pit of his stomach that maybe this was it. 

The moment Isaac drew the distinction between him and Scott and just left him completely with a heavy secret to carry.

"answer me!" Isaac calls out again, his harsh tone, coupled with the vigorous shake of his head, pulled him out of his thoughts and looked down at the werewolf who had fucked him thoroughly just a few moments ago and nodded, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he worried it, fighting back the feeling of uncertainty which was taking root inside his body. 

"yes!" he finally screamed, realizing it was just pure toture to wait for Isaac to say something when the other teen was obviously content with just looking at him like he was the most despicable thing on earth. "yes i fucking farted on your face! You didn't like it? Well big problem because i don't fucking care! And i won't apologize for it either because i loved it. I loved farting all over that beautiful face of yours and given another chance, i would do it even more!" he finished, panting as his pulse quickened.

Mind play.. that was what he had been doing. That was what he had intended to do anyway. To get the human boy so frustrated he'd start apologizing profusely and yes for a moment it had worked.. 

He had listened like the sick pervert that he is, as Stiles' heartbeat picked up, running -literally- at an irregular rate and he had enjoyed it, only taking a brief moment to recognize that even if he didn't feel the same love he felt for Scott for Stiles, he loved the fragile boy for his ability to bring out the worst in him... in all the narcisistically good and tantalizing ways that have his blood rushing from his upstairs brain and into his downward chamber even though he tried to fight it. 

It was a definite shocker that Stiles had missed the jutting erection that was forming and he was about to comment on how naive the other was when it happened. 

The outburst. 

The fucking outburst that had his whole mind screaming with ideas and possible outcomes. Stiles had wanted him to stay the day just to fuck and by god he intended to do just that. He pushed Stiles's head away from him harshly, causing the other boy to reel back and recoil as if he was beginning to regret his actions.. and words. 

He jumped up from the floor of the carpet in the living room where they had been laying and walked over to where Stiles knelt, his gaze downcast before grabbing the boy by his neck once more and literally dragged him up the stairs and into his bedroom, throwing him effortlessly onto the bed as he watched with a satisfied smirk as Stiles bounced on the bed like a ragdoll under the strength he was pushed, rolling around before settling down on top of the sheets. Stiles' eyes move to Isaac's with what seemed like fear, hot and scalding, in them.

He hadn't known where all that had come from and he was just about to do what he had sworn he wouldn't do when he looked up into Isaac's eyes and saw the cunning look that passed through his eyes however fleeting that it was although the manhandling that happened right after that was something he hadn't quite anticipated and he found himself bunddling up on the floor at the corner of the couch. 

He didn't notice when Isaac pulled away and was taken aback, hot fear pulsing through his veins when he felt the other's hands grip his neck once more. He was certain there was going to be bruises after today but at the moment, he didn't care about anything else except trying to catch up with Isaac's long strides as well as taking the stairs two at a time. 

His back ached and his asshole felt oh so sensitive from all the stimulation that had happened in the past sixteen hours but most of the pain was bearable. 

It was the uncertainty he couldn't stomach and coupled with the fear of being thrown as if he was nothing onto his own bed, his inner pervert reared its head, causing his cock to twitch and in turn making him groan even as he scrambled to pull the sheets to cover his body. "Isaac..what are you..? You can't.... i'm... i'm so sorry i won't do that again if you don't like it. I just..." his voice failed him the moment Isaac started advancing towards the bed, the predatorily look ever so present on his facial features.

"oh you're sorry, aren't you?" isaac grinned as he advanced towards the scared yet turned on boy. Jeez, how horny was Stiles to be able to blend those two emotions so perfectly to the extent that his own cock jumped in anticipation of having himself buried yet again inside that loose and overly used asshole. 

He needed to ask him who and who fucked him because he had a feeling a lot of people had been in that ass and been there repeatedly, all leaving traces of their cum inside that boy's body. 

Like a vessel. 

A beacon of sorts and dear lord if that thought wasn't enough to make him growl. 

The image of seeing Stiles with several cocks moving in and out of his body maybe at the same time and cumming into him, his asshole filled and spilling down his balls with all that cum had him reaching under the boy for the covers and yanking at them harshly. The force of the tug was enough to pull Stiles along till the boy's face was just a few inches from his, arousal so evident in his hooded gaze, his lips parted in anticipation as he hungrily stared down at Isaac's smirking ones.

Perhaps on any day he would be ashamed..perhaps with anybody else he would have been ashamed but this was Isaac. 

And even though just a few months.. hell weeks, ago, he had hated the tall curly haired beauty, now he was certain he could never be ashamed before the guy. Isaac had eaten his ass, drunk cum from his arsehole like it was a fucking fountain of life and he had fucked him in all the ways he had ever imagined, ever fucked in, and other new ways as well as knotted his ass three fucking times! He was not ashamed. 

No, he wanted to beg... to beg Isaac to put his hands and mouth on him and pleasure him or punish him... or anything. 

He wanted Isaac to claim him. 

Every bit of him. 

To control even his breaths and the more he stared at those smirking arrogant lips, the more he wanted it. His heartbeat was loud in his own ears and he imagined what efect they may be having on the taller boy but he still couldn't move. 

After what felt like a whole year of staring at those sinful lips, even though it had only been a minute, he whispered, desperate: "Isaac... fuck me." 

well, that was certainly unexpected. Isaac thought to himself. "a few moments ago, you were screaming how much you'll fuck me however you want and i don't get a say in the matter and just a moment ago you were telling me how sorry you are for being such an asshole and now, all you care about is a fucking cock shoved inside your used hole, ain't it? What are you? I can't believe you but yes i want a genuine answer so i'm gonna get it anyway." he says dangereously.

Stiles groans at how harsh Isaac sounded, the initial fear he had felt had subdued and in its place was a searing desire for the boy before him. 

The boy who didn't belong to him. 

The boy whose mere voice was enough to undo his inner knots and tie them in even harsher and nigger knots and oh the image of that knot as well as the memory of being knotted as well as the soft and seemingly purposeful brush of the sheets on his cock was enough to send him tumbling over the edge, his own orgasm taking him by surprise.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement and to say he was pleased would be an even bigger understatement as he watched Stiles come undone right before his eyes just with him moving the sheets and that was it as his claws dug into the sheets, ripping them apart into shreds and shoving the messy boy onto his back, not giving him time to recover from his orgasm before he was tying his wrists to the headboard of his own bed, spreading him out like a fucking buffet. "you're a slut. But you already know that because i bet the whole male population of Beacon hills have had their fucking cocks burried inside your hungry hole huh?" he says, all the while spreading Stiles' legs apart and lifting them so they were bent at the knees as he thrust his fish into the boys ass in one harsh move.

Stiles' hips bucked off the bed, lifting so far up from the sudden pain from being fisted by Isaac and instead only succeeded in squeezing his ass muscels around the other boy's fist. "oh fuck, Isaac that hurts.!" he whispered, his hips falling back down onto the bed.

For a brief moment, Isaac's heart softened and was about to reassure Stiles that it gets better, or perhaps apologive over being so harsh with him when he head the other boy's stiffled moans. 

Oh, so he had been tricked and he smirked, pulling out completely before invading his asshole again with his fist, the sensation too much for Stiles to near as he started moving helplessly on the bed, his hips thrusting down as if to take more of Isaac into him. "oh fuck me Isaac. Fuck me harder, fist my slut ass like it's yours.! Oh lord fuck! Harder!" he rambled on and on, causing Isaac to chuckle at his wantonness before pulling his fist out completely. 

Stiles whimpers from the loss, his eyes remaining shut for a while as he anticipated another invasion but after a while when there was none, he opened his eyes to look up only to find Isaac's face hovering over his, a stupid grin on his face. "dude, what the fuck? I need you to take me right now i was so close to cumming again." he whispered, obviously frustrated. 

"yes i noticed that. That's why i pulled out." Isaac replied calmly, his hand moving downwards between their bodies to grab hold of Stiles' hard length. "you and i need to talk."

"oh yes..." Stiles hissed, no idea what Isaac was saying as his hips moved up, cock slipping slowly into Isaac's fist, enjoying the pleasure he got from the friction as his brain screamed 'so close. So fucking close if i could just...' and then the hand was gone and this time he growled in frustration, feeling like his balls were just as hard as his cock now, likey were about to fall of. "fuck, Isaac... this is... this is too fucking much i need to cum!" he pushed his hips up, using his legs to wrap around the wolf in one last desperate move for friction as he started humping him.

Isaac allowed him to. 

For a while. 

Until he felt Stiles begin to tremble, tremors transfering from his body to Isaac's and even though he wanted it, needed to see Stiles quivering under him, he pulled back and says in a calm yet starn voice. "you do that again and i can promise you i'll leave you tied up and spread out like this and go home. Let's imagine your dad walking in on you while you're writhing on the bed, tied up in your own sheets, naked with your cock hard and pulsing for release you'll let just about anything and anyone touch you if only to get you off.." 

his voice had dropped an octave lower and although the idea of having his father touch him worked well enough to calm him down again, Isaac's dulcet tones was twisting his insides into knots again. "Isaac... please..." he whimpered again and Isaac leaned in, sucking gently on his neck yet long enough to leave a bruise right beside the one he had left earlier on, mumbling against Stiles' neck. 

"you've been a very bad boy, Stiles...and bad boys must be punished, do you agree?" a whimper was all he got as a reply and his lips moved further on Stiles' body, leaving a wet trail on his chest, only pausing for a brief while to lick and suck on his nipples, feeling and enjoying every tremor from Stiles' body as he kissed and licked further down.

Stiles tried to keep his hips in place, not wanting to misbehave and earn another bout of orgasm denial because he was certain he wouldn't survive that but when Isaac's mouth moved lower still on his body, he couldn't help it, hips bucking once more as he desperately grappled for something... something that felt so imminent. 

Isaac felt the tension in Stiles' body and though he had wanted to punish him further, he only managed long enough to blow warm air on Stiles' cock slit, precum sliding down the shaft in all the devilishly sinful ways that no man or wolf could ever say no to and neither could he as he watched the angry purple head of the other's cock and took him in his mouth in one deep swallow, sucking hungrily on Stiles' cock as his palm reached down to fondle his balls.

Stiles screamed out in an abundant mixture of pain, pleasure and a lot of relief as Isaac's warm mouth enveloped him, taking him in hungrily and devouring his cock like it was salvation and the fast bob of that curly blonde head as well as well as Isaac's hand on his balls was all he needed before screaming. "i'm cumm... i'm fucking cumming!" his wrists hurt from tugging so hard and he shot his load deep inside Isaac's throat.

Isaac heard the warning but he was too far gone to care. 

He was deep throating Stiles, taking him in more and more as he felt the head of his cock slip into his throat, gagging him just as the other teen's cum shoots into his throat, choking him enough to jerk back, the second stream hitting his lips and his chin. He lay his forehead against Stiles' thigh for a while, catching his breath.

Stiles took slow shaky breaths as if he was afraid to breath, Isaac's breath hot on his sensitive skin as his brain reeled from the intense pleasure he had just encountered. 

No one he's been with had been ruthless enough to deny him orgasm and having Isaac do it was very satisfying even though it had been very distressing at the time. He opened his eyes slowly to see Isaac hadn't moved from his position, face still in his thigh with his ass wide open toward the door and for a moment, he imagined Scott behind him, fucking into him from behind and oh he loved that image too much but knowing Scott, he would never agree to something like that.

Isaac had been right about one thing though... he was so sated, no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to get hard in the next few hours but he knew Isaac must still be hard and he tried shifting again, flinching at the sharp pain that shot through his wrists.

Isaac looked up quickly, eyes worried as they scanned across Stiles' face. "are you okay? Did something happen? Why did you suddenly...?" he was in the process of asking when his eyes darted to the binds keeping Stiles spread out on the bed and he shuffled up. "oh sorry... I should take that off." his fingers moved shakily on the knots and unable to, he clawed them off. 

Stiles limply turning to face him. "let's take a shower, babe... i don't want these to dry off on you.." he whispers as his fingers reached out to smear his cum off Isaac's chin and lick them off.

He was hard, yes, but he wouldn't say no to that as he hoped the warm water would calm him down enough to get rid of the erection. Stiles was exhausted. He had worn the boy out and the amount of cum he had let out was enough proof to him. His orgasm could wait a few more hours, clearly. He scooped Stiles up into his arms and off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Stiles lay his head on Isaac's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the boy as his arms moved around his shoulder. He noticed Isaac's cock brush against his butt, rock hard though the other teen showed no indication of taking what he so obviously needed and Stiles was beginning to think he wouldn't.Isaac set him down on the tiled floor, one arm holding him upright when Stiles slumped against him before he turned the taps and the lukewarm water starts to spray down on them.

Stiles stood in Isaac's arms, water cascading down their bodies as both of them closed their eyes. 

He reached for the soap when his knees felt strong enough and rubbed it on Isaac's chest, watching with a smile as his eyes slowly opened to look at him, a question in them. "don't worry... you should relax and let me take care of you. From the looks of things, it won't be long" was the only explanation he offered before sinking to his knees before the sex god in front of him, his soapy hands running on Isaac's thighs as he watched in fascination for a short while as the water moved along the horizontal length of his cock before cascading down the tip like a waterfall.

Isaac watched Stiles watching his cock..kneeling before him and looking at his cock like it was a priceless piece of art and that alone had his blood pumping through his veins again. Stiles was right. This was going to be a very short process. 

Stiles' palm reached out to hold the base of Isaac's hard length, taking only a while before engulfing him into the sloppy warmth that was his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, squeezing around the half of Isaac's cock that he could only take into his mouth and starts bobbing his head, slowly at first and gaining momentum as his fist worked on the base of that abnormally big cock.Isaac growled, his head thrown back against the back of the wall as he groped around for something.. anything to hold onto when he felt his orgasm getting closer. 

He touched the bottle of shampoo behind him and was glad for the brief distraction only to have Stiles twist his throat around the head of his cock, causing him to let out a chain of obsceneties. "fuck yes... oh dear fuck your mouth feels so good i wanna fucking keep my cock stuck in that dirty mouth of yours. Mm yeah you'll like that, won't you?" 

Stiles nods his head eagerly as much as he could with his mouth so full and that's when he felt it, cold liquid in contrast to the warm water, on his head. He smelled it and realized the scent of his shampoo, moaning as the sweet flowery scent mixed with the musky male scent that was purely Isaac and the pungnant one that was pure sex.

Isaac hadn't realized he'd been squeezing the bottle that hard.. and with his claws no less till Stiles' moan snapped him back into the presence. He put the bottle back down and reached his fingers into the other boy's now soapy hair, running through and enjoying the silky feel of it. His hips started bucking into Stiles' mouth, enjoying that sleek feel of his hair as well as the mixture of scents in the bathroom. Stiles' palm on his balls sent him tumbling over the edge, shooting his cum down the other's throat as he continued to face fuck him.

Stiles swallowed every last bit of cum before pulling back to smile up at Isaac. He licked his lips enticingly, tasting the shampoo from the water which was now running down his face from his hair as well. 

When he came down from his high, he looked down to see Stiles, all soapy, smiling up at him. "come here, you fool" he says, affection evident in his tone as he grabbed the boy up by his arms and into a hug. 

Stiles chuckles softly and hugged him back, enjoying the calm embrace of the boy he was very certain by now he truly loved until all the soap was washed off his body and he reached behind Isaac to turn off the tap.

They towelled down and stepped back out into the bedroom, hand in hand and just in time to hear a voicemail being recorded: "Stiles... I'm back in town and wait till i tell you all about it! I'm on my way over and speaking of which, have you seen Isaac? My mom said he didn't sleep home last night and i'm a little worried that maybe he went back to his old house. You don't think he went to sleep there, do you? I mean, i'd feel terrible if he did. What kind of boyfriend would that make me? He hates that house..!" 

there was an audible pause at the other end of the line and Stiles felt Isaac pull away from him. In all the ways a person could. Physically... mentally. It was as if the past day meant nothing now with Scott back in town. 

"this is all really depressing and i should probably stop now. I'll talk to him later and ...yeah. I can't wait to bro hug you man!" 

The voicemail ended and Isaac sped back into the shower, pouring an insane amount of soap on his body as Stiles watched on with a frown creasing his brows. 

The wolf stepped out 5 minutes later, towelling his hair dry as he sneaked past Stiles as if afraid to touch him, and sped out the room in all his naked glory. 

Stiles followed him and met him in the sitting room with his clothes, mumbling at them and the only words he could make out were "fresh" and "change" . 

"Isaac? Are you... are you alright?" 

Isaac's head snapped up as if noticing him for the first time. "yes i'm fine but i'm going to meet Scott. I don't... i don't want him to feel guilty about where i slept when... when i don't feel guilty about it. That should give you time to.. y'know, clean the place and..and i really wish i could stay and help and.." 

"no it's fine. I can do it on my own" Stiles said with a genuine smile on his face. Isaac still didn't regret what happened between them and to him, that was all that mattered. "go on.. and make sure you keep him away from here for at least 2 hours okay? We don't want his alpha senses to pick up on anything when he does get here."

Isaac looked at Stiles when he was done putting on his clothes, stepping closer to him. "Stiles..."

"no no! Don't you dare!" Stiles says, flailing his arms. "You kiss me, touch me, sniff me.. anything, and that shower will go to waste so go on.. we can talk later."

Isaac smiled and headed for the door only to be stopped once more my Stiles. 

"Isaac..?" it was tentatively spoken but he heard it. 

Along with the insane beat of the human's heart. "Yes..?" he asked without turning around, hand on the knob.

"I love you." 

It was another whisper and this time, Isaac turned to give him a small smile. "i know.. i know you do, Stiles." and then he was out the door.

Stiles heaved a deep sigh. It wasn't the answer he hoped for, but it was more than he expected and for now, for now he was content with being Isaac Lahey's warm place. 

Even though he knew Scott was his home.

"and now... how do i hide these bruises and thousand hickeys?!" he huffed petulantly and a few blocks away, a wolf chuckled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chap to this particular story because this was where me and @Sensual_Stiles ended it..halfway through. It's a series so expect a continuation. If you have other kinks you wanna share, feel free to comment and i'll try and add them to the next story. Thanks a lot for taking time to read..and comment. Adios!


End file.
